For Some Time
by lechymonk
Summary: Gojyo loves Hakkai and Hakkai loves Gojyo but unless Gojyo makes the first move, this relationship isn't going anywhere! 58 Gojyo X Hakkai Yaoi


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saiyuki or any of the guys. That honor belongs to Kazuya Minekura

He had been watching that one little spot on the back of Hakkai's neck for almost an hour now. That one little spot where he could see the skin just above the collar of the green tunic shirt that Hakkai always wore. Rich brown hair parted just enough for a teasing, tantalizing glimpse of skin. Skin that fascinated Gojyo. Skin he wanted to touch, to taste. Oh, sure, Gojyo made up excuses to touch that skin. Once, he told Hakkai there was a fly on his neck and made a big deal of brushing the fly away. Except, that there was no fly. But, Gojyo never forgot how Hakkai's skin felt against his fingertips.

The Jeep dipped and bounced along what was generously called a road. Hakkai downshifted and Gojyo watched those long, graceful fingers grip the gearshift. Gojyo bit the inside of his cheek, holding back a groan as Hakkai ran his thumb over the top of the gearshift in tight little circles. What would those hands feel like against his skin? Would the touch be hesitant…or would it be urgent, filled with hunger and want and need?

The first building of this town came into view. Finally, they had reached a town large enough to have a decent inn, a good place to eat and shops to get more supplies. Hakkai slowed down, looking for a place to stay for the night.

The first inn was filled. So was the second. The four of them stared at the sign at the last inn in town.

"Fantasy?" Goku read the sign out loud. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Hey! It's one of those hotels where each room has a theme." Gojyo looked at the others. Goku looked confused, Sanzo looked pissed and Hakkai…well, Hakkai looked nervous. That was odd, Gojyo thought to himself. Why would Hakkai be nervous?

"Wadda ya mean, theme?" Goku walked up to the double glass doors and tried to see inside, cupping his hands around his face, his nose plastered to the glass. Sanzo yanked him back, causing Goku to protest. "I just wanna see, Sanzo! I've never seen a place as fancy as this!"

"Shut it! We're not staying here."

"I believe it's a hotel for couples." Hakkai answered Goku. "I hate to admit it, Sanzo but it seems like we're out of options. Hakuryu is tired and the next town is over 50 miles away. We're low on supplies, tired and unless you want to sleep on the ground tonight, we have no choice but to stay here."

Sanzo glared at Hakkai but refused to admit the demon slayer was right. Letting out a big sigh, he lead the way into the lobby and stopped at the front desk.

"Hello and welcome to Fantasy! How may I help you today?" A chipper young man with a huge smile was behind the desk.

"Four rooms, one night."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We only have two rooms left for this evening." A muscle above Sanzo's left eye twitched.

"Fine. Two rooms, one night." Sanzo didn't even look at the younger man. A flash of gold, a signature and they had two keys. One key read "Jungle" and the other read "Underwater".

"Here monkey." Gojyo handed Goku the key that read Jungle. "This room should be right up your alley."

"Are you sure, you stupid Kappa? Your room key says Underwater and you can't even swim!"

"Why you little shit! You take that back!"

SMACK! SMACK!

"Will you two just shut the fuck up already!!" Sanzo gripped his fan tightly, ready to deal another blow, if needed. "Let's just get to the rooms and get the hell out of sight!"

"Come on, Hakkai." Gojyo grabbed his and Hakkai's bag. "I'm bunking with you tonight. I'm sick of rooming with the monkey!" Gojyo stomped over to the elevator and pressed the button.

Sanzo snatched the room key away from Goku. "Tch. Our room is on this floor. Goku, get the bags." Sanzo walk down the hallway, leaving Goku running to catch up, his hands full with luggage.

The elevator doors slid open and Gojyo and Hakkai got in. After pressing the button for the third floor, Gojyo fiddled with his lighter. Head down, he looked sideways at Hakkai. He was staring at the floor, his arms crossed over his stomach. Stopping at the third floor, the doors slid open and Gojyo handed Hakkai the key. Silently, Hakkai palmed the key but not before Gojyo was able to slide his thumb over Hakkai's thumb. Hakkai's heart gave a little lurch at the touch.

The room was beautiful, a true underwater fantasy come to life. The walls were painted a soft sea-foam green. Shell patterned comforter, in a peach color, covered the high bed. One bed. One king size bed. For the both of them.

Hakkai could sleep in the same bed as Sanzo, no problem. Sanzo sleeps on his side and he's quiet. Gojyo tosses and turns and he snores. Sanzo hates to be touched so he would stay on his own side of the bed. Gojyo has no problem touching others. The biggest reason Hakkai could sleep with Sanzo in the same bed was the very reason why he _couldn't_ sleep in the same bed as Gojyo.

Hakkai was in love with Gojyo.

It was about a year ago when a bolt of lightning struck Hakkai and he realized that he was in love with Gojyo. Well, it wasn't actual lightning, more like a bit of static electricity. They were playing cards one night, all alone for Goku and Sanzo had already fallen asleep. Gojyo laid down a card and Hakkai went to pick it up, when their fingers touched. The weather had been dry and when Hakkai's finger touched Gojyo's, a charge of static electricity went up Hakkai's arm and down his spine. Without looking up from his cards, Gojyo rubbed his hand over Hakkai's and apologized for shocking him. Some nights, Hakkai lay in bed, waiting for sleep and wondered why it was that exact moment that he'd realized that he was in love with Gojyo.

Gojyo set the luggage down with a thump and wandered around the room. "Man oh man! Did we hit the jackpot or what?" Closing the curtains and lighting a small lamp, Gojyo proceeded to take off his brown leather jacket. Next came the shoes and socks, Gojyo flexing his toes in the plush peach carpet. "Oh, Hakkai." That moan went straight to Hakkai's groin. "You've got to feel this carpet." Swallowing around a lump in his throat, Hakkai took off his shoes and socks, setting the pair right next to Gojyo's and trying not to think how _right_ their shoes looked together.

"Check out this tub and shower!" Gojyo's voice echoed in the tiled bathroom. "It's fuckin' huge. We can both fit in here!"

What? Did he hear Gojyo right? No, there was no way that Gojyo would suggest that they take a bath together. Sure, they had been at a spa together before but Sanzo and Goku were with them and the bathing areas were in out in the open, where anyone from the resort could come and bathe. Nothing as private or intimate as this.

_Whoosh!!_ A white T-shirt came flying out of the bathroom. Hakkai's mouth went dry. _Zziippp_. Oh gods, please let him keep the pants on. Hakkai couldn't hear anymore as Gojyo turned on the water.

"It's a Jacuzzi!" Brilliant red hair came swinging around the doorway. "Why aren't you getting undressed?"

"Because I think…" Hakkai paused as Gojyo came out of the bathroom. Sun darkened skin gleamed in the low lights of the room, muscles rippling as Gojyo walked, no, stalked over to him. Pants unbuttoned, zipper down, those black pants rode dangerously low on his hips. A thin line of hair ran down from Gojyo's belly button and disappeared behind the zipper. Hakkai couldn't breathe, couldn't talk, couldn't move.

Gojyo stopped inches away from Hakkai. Blood red eyes drank in emerald ones. Desire made Gojyo's eyes even darker than usual. Hakkai couldn't look in those eyes anymore for fear Gojyo would guess his secret. The secret that would break up this precious friendship, send Gojyo running away from him forever.

Indecision, fear and unless Gojyo missed his guess, a little bit of desire pooled in those fathomless eyes. After all these years together, Gojyo still couldn't truly read Hakkai, couldn't even hazard a guess at what he was thinking.

"That's your problem. You think too much. Who drives all day?"

"I…I do." Gojyo watched as Hakkai's long fingers played with the laces at the collar of his shirt. There was a war going on between Hakkai's brain and his fingers. The fingers wanted to tear the laces out and shed the shirt he wore while his brain wanted nothing more than to keep the damn fingers still.

"Who heals us when we are injured?"

"I do. Gojyo, where are you going with this?"

"Who cooks, cleans, picks up after us, and makes our lives easier?"

"I do." Hakkai whispered.

"Who needs to be taken care of now?"

Hakkai smiled a true smile. "I do."

"It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before. Come on, before the water overflows the tub." Turning, Gojyo walked a few paces, his thumbs hooked into the waistband of those sinful pants, tugging them down as he walked. "Don't forget the soap or shampoo." Low and seductive was the only way Hakkai could think of to describe the tone in Gojyo's voice.

After gathering the supplies and taking off all but his jeans, Hakkai gathered his courage and went into the bathroom. There he was, in the tub with his head back and throat exposed. Steam rose from the Jacuzzi, blurring Gojyo's features. It was mesmerizing watching that broad chest rise and fall, trying not to imagine how that skin would taste. A new scar caught Hakkai's attention. When it had happened, he didn't know.

Finally, Hakkai climbed into the tub, staying as far away from Gojyo as possible. Gojyo was right about one thing…he really needed this. The road today was so bumpy and his neck was so stiff.

"Turn around." Hakkai's eyes flew open. When had Gojyo moved so close and how had he been so quiet about it?

"What? Why?"

"Your neck's stiff and your shoulders are bothering you." Gojyo grinned at the look of surprise on Hakkai's face. "When your neck gets like this, you tilt your head back and forth several times, trying to loosen it up. And you roll your shoulders when they bother you." Amazed that Gojyo noticed little things like that, Hakkai found himself turning around in the tub.

At the first touch of Gojyo's large hands, Hakkai's eyes closed again. They felt so good on his wet skin, those large hands. Soaped up hands found old knots, knots that Hakkai was sure had become permanent and those hands worked at his body until he could feel the knots drift away. Circles and more circles on his shoulders, Gojyo's hands worked away the tension.

Cupping his hands together, Gojyo washed away the soap from Hakkai's back. Over and over again, warm wetness rippled down his body, the sensations becoming erotic. He was hard and aching. What would Gojyo do if he turned around at this very minute and placed a kiss on his lips? Would he turn him away?

"Gojyo…" Hakkai twisted his head around to look at Gojyo.

Warm lips pressed against his own. It only took a second for Hakkai to wrap his mind around the fact that Gojyo was kissing him and then Hakkai was kissing him back. Long, slow, deep and wet. Gojyo's kiss. It was all that Hakkai imagined it would be. Slightly chapped lips moved against his own and a hand moved under the water, gathering Hakkai's slight body and bringing it up against Gojyo's larger body.

"Hakkai, I want you." Hakkai could feel Gojyo's arousal pressed up against his back, hard and thick. It wasn't the most graceful Hakkai had ever been, but with a wiggle here and a leg there, he managed to turn around and face Gojyo. Both of his legs were over Gojyo's hard thighs, their cocks pressed up against each other.

"I don't know what to do." Shards of embarrassment pierced Hakkai's voice. He hadn't been with anyone since Kannan, male or female. Wasn't even looking for anyone to fill his bed. But, then he met Gojyo and his world turned upside down.

"Touch me." Two simple words. Gojyo's voice, low and seductive. Almost begging, really.

With wet, soapy hands, Hakkai tentatively touched Gojyo's shoulders. Then, he moved to cup the back of his head, bringing those full lips to his, his hands threading in those silky red locks. The first taste of Gojyo was wonderful but this…this was heaven. Hakkai opened his mouth and let his tongue touch Gojyo's. Circling Gojyo's tongue, Hakkai could taste the last cigarette he'd had. Washing the inside of his mouth with his tongue, Hakkai moaned as Gojyo's hands left his hips and moved to cup his buttocks, pulling Hakkai even closer to his cock, thrusting gently against Hakkai as he did so.

"I love you." Gojyo whispered those three little words against Hakkai's mouth. Just three little words that could heal a heart and lighten a soul. Three little words that Hakkai hadn't heard in so many years.

"I've loved you for some time but I couldn't find the right time to tell you." Latching onto Hakkai's neck with his mouth, Gojyo spoke in between nips and licks. "I think I knew when you saved me from the youkai group that Banri ran with. The ones that captured him and I took his place. Remember that night?" Gojyo moved to the other side of Hakkai's neck and continued to nip and talk. "It was the second time someone saved my life."

Joy filled Hakkai's heart at Gojyo's words and as much as he wanted to answer him, he was so overcome with desire, he couldn't speak coherently. Hakkai nodded, instead, letting his hands speak for him. They roamed Gojyo's body, running over muscles, new and old scars and finally, touching where he wanted to touch the most. Gojyo's erection.

As Hakkai grasped Gojyo's cock, Gojyo hissed and bit down gently on Hakkai's neck, pleasure rippling throughout his body. Long strokes up and down his cock, Hakkai's thumb circling the tip, the soapy water making the most delicious sensations. It had been so long since any one else had touched him.

"I…I thought you…women, all those women…" Hakkai breathed out the words, his forehead against Gojyo's shoulder.

"I never went home with any of them, did I?"

"What about the redhead? You were gone all night." Hakkai shuddered as Gojyo's hand surrounded his cock, lightly stroking it.

"We kissed a bit, but that was it." Tipping Hakkai's head up, Gojyo forced him to meet his eyes. "Instead of red hair, I saw brown. Green eyes, instead of red. I couldn't sleep with her. How could I, when I was so in love with you?" Their mouths crashed together, tongues warred for dominance as their hands stroked each other. The bathroom was filled with the sounds of names panted out, moans and hisses as they came closer to climax.

"Stand up."

Gojyo helped Hakkai up and started to drain the tub. As the water circled the drain, Gojyo turned the water on and started the shower, shutting the shower curtain. He pushed Hakkai under the warm spray, letting the water sluice over him, getting all the soap off. Gojyo leaned out of the shower, fishing something out of the pocket of his pants. Before Hakkai could even move to wash Gojyo off, Gojyo was on his knees, his hot mouth on his cock. Leaning against the cold tiles on the wall, Hakkai's hands scrabbled for purchase, his knees getting weak.

How many nights did he dream of something like this? His cock in Gojyo's mouth, Gojyo's tongue licking and sucking, teeth lightly scraping over his velvety skin? Dimly, he felt Gojyo clutch at his bottom, his hands molding the muscles there. Gojyo licked the weeping slit, lapping up Hakkai's juices. Then, his cock was in Gojyo's mouth again, and he opened his eyes to watch.

The sight of him moving in and out of Gojyo's mouth was almost too much. Full lips wrapped around his cock, large hands on his bottom; it was the most sensual thing Hakkai had ever seen. Unbidden thoughts of Kannan flew through his head. She had never wanted to do this and while he never pushed the issue, he had wanted to feel her mouth on him. Now, he was glad that she had never took him in her mouth. For, he was sure nothing she could have done, could compare to what Gojyo was doing to him, how he was making him feel.

Taking Hakkai deep into his mouth, Gojyo's nose nuzzled against his short brown hairs and he could hear Hakkai gasp in pleasure. Hakkai was getting close, Gojyo could feel his cock thickening and he could taste Hakkai's juices on his tongue. Hoping that Hakkai wouldn't freak out, he let his middle finger stroke Hakkai's tight hole. With a gasp and a thrust of his hips, Hakkai let him know without words, that what Gojyo was doing was alright with him. Slowly, Gojyo pushed his finger in, up to the second knuckle and Hakkai's hands fisted in those blood red locks. Gojyo smiled around Hakkai's cock, mentally patting himself on the back for remembering to put the little bottle of lube into his pocket.

Once his finger was all the way in, Gojyo wiggled it around, trying to find Hakkai's sweet spot. A sudden clench of Hakkai's muscles around his finger and a loud moan from up above, told him he was in the right spot. Pressing the same spot again, Gojyo was rewarded with another moan, this time, Hakkai moaned louder, calling out his name.

"Gojyo! Oh, Gojyo." Hakkai thrust harder, his hands pulling Gojyo's head closer so he could get deeper into his mouth. "I love you!"

Grasping his own cock, Gojyo stroked himself in time with Hakkai's thrusts, getting closer to orgasm. Pulling his finger almost all the way out of Hakkai, he suddenly thrust back in, harder and pressing against Hakkai's sweet spot. With a clenching of his belly, Hakkai came, his seed hitting the back of Gojyo's throat, his muscles clenching Gojyo's finger tightly. Gojyo came too, swallowing Hakkai's come while letting his own seed hit the tub floor. After lapping up the last drop from Hakkai, Gojyo pulled himself up from the tub floor. Hakkai was breathing heavily, his eyes halfway open and he pulled Gojyo to him for a searing kiss. Warm water flowed over Gojyo's back while the new lovers kissed.

They quickly washed each other, not being able to keep their hands or mouths off of each other. After drying off and putting on the plush robes they found, Hakkai lay on the bed while Gojyo ordered dinner from room service. For once, Hakkai was glad that they were in a place that didn't allow animals and Hakuryu was parked outside. He didn't want anyone else but Gojyo for the rest of the night.

"Dinner should be here in about a half-hour." Gojyo announced while running a comb through his hair. Hakkai's hands itched to do that, but maybe he could comb Gojyo's hair in the morning. That is, if he had enough energy in the morning. Hakkai smiled at that thought.

"Do you think Sanzo will be upset at us ordering room service?"

"Fuck Sanzo." Gojyo threw the comb back into his bag and sitting down on the bed, next to Hakkai.

Rolling over on his side, laying his head on Gojyo's thigh, Hakkai laid his hand on Gojyo's calf. "No, thank you. He's not my type."

After dinner, Gojyo taught Hakkai where he liked to be touched, how he liked to be touched. As he gave himself over to pure pleasure as Hakkai gently entered him, Gojyo's last coherent thought was that Hakkai sure was a quick learner.


End file.
